¿Harry Potter cam?
by HermioneK.F
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny van a participar en un programa de televisión. En cuanto llegan al edificio de la cadena, se dan cuenta de que huele a gato encerrado. ¿Que hace Draco Malfoy ahí? ¿Y Zabini y Nott?
1. ¿¿HARRY POTTER CAM?

**_Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que soy nueva en esta página (aunque ya llevo un tiempo publicando en Potterfics) y estoy un poco nerviosa. Espero que no os decepcione. _**

**_Bueno, algunas cosas que me gustaría que supieseis antes de leer este fic:_**

_-Se sitúa a principios del sexto curso en Hogwarts. (Aunque los personajes no vayan a dar clases)_

_-Mi Harry Potter estuvo más rapidito y venció a Lord Voldemort en quinto curso, cuando se encontró con el en el ministerio. Aunque destruyó previamente los Horrocruxes. _

_-Este fic es cómico, así que si os encontráis en alguna escena sin mucho sentido (que las habrá) no os preocupéis ni llaméis a la policia. _

_-Es PURO dramione. Si buscáis un fic con muchas parejas secundarias, este no lo es. _

**_Bien! Creo que ya lo he dicho todo. Solo os queda leer y decirme que os parece. Prometo escribir cada capítulo con todo el cariño del mundo._**

**_ Espero que me digáis si os gusta o no para saber que es lo que debo mejorar o si directamente tiro mi historia a la basura y me busco otro Hobby como ir a pescar o algo por el estilo. _**

**_Besos HermioneK.F _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿HARRY POTTER CAM?<em>**

_¡Bien magos y magas de todo el mundo! Anunciamos que a partir del Sábado se transmitirá el nuevo reality show: ''HARRY POTTER CAM'' _

_En el que varios amigos y más del señor Harry Potter (ovación) convivirán juntos en una casa y realizaran pruebas. Les esperamos aquí en MAgic_6 (canal de televisión mágica) todos los sábados a las 9:00 con las aventuras del NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ, EL ELEGIDO el magnífico…¡HARRY POTTER! (ovación aún mayor)_

* * *

><p>Mientras veía el anuncio sentada en un sillón, una castaña se preguntaba cómo había podido caer tan bajo. Aún recordaba el día, en el que el viejo loco de Dumbledore se había plantado en la madriguera y le había propuesto a ella, Ron, Ginny y por supuesto Harry realizar el programa. Ginny y Ron había aceptado en cuanto el profesor terminó de hablar; Harry había tardado un poco pero tras mirar la cara de cachorrito que el director le ponía acabó aceptando aún con una mirada de desconcierto. Ella en cambio, no podía salir de su asombro…un concurso! Que horror! Puaj…cámaras siguiéndote todo el día? Pruebas? NO…NI LOCA IBA A ACEPTAR TAL BOCHORNO! El anciano director ya había intentado mil veces mirarla con cara de perrito triste…pero ella…ELLA NO IBA A CEDER! Hermione aguanto la mirada con la del profesor hasta que este se rindió. Cuando el director (con la cabeza baja) salía por la puerta de los Weasley…dio un brinco y se giró. Miró a Hermione…esta vez con cara de malicia y se acercó a ella. Entonces fue cuando le hizo una propuesta que nuestra Hermione NUNCA podría rechazar…UNA BECA PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA MAS BUENA DE TODA EUROPA …SELTHERT! Solo la gente más adinerada podría pagar esa beca. Fue fundada por el mismísimo Merlín, y fueron a estudiar tales magos como Fu-manchú, Gandalf, Saruman, etc . Total que Hermione se paró en seco, su cara se tornó de color blanco verdoso (parecía a punto de vomitar), sintió como si su corazón se parase, y aseguró que se le paro cuando acto seguido el astuto profesor le dijo:<p>

-¿Qué te parece si te pago la beca por…no se…6 años?

Hermione tras oír eso (teniendo en cuenta de que un solo año vale 3.000 galeones) utilizó el poco habla que le quedaba para decir muy bajo:

-acepto…

Acto seguido se desmayó y el director tras sonreír como un niño chico al que le han comprado una golosina, se despidió cordialmente y se marchó (no sin antes hacer un pequeño bailecito estilo claqué). Tras un par de horas, Hermione despertó en la cama que ocupaba en casa de los Weasley y recordó lo que había pasado…la primera palabra que le vino a la mente fue: Selthert…luego tras sonreír, cambió su cara por una mueca de horror y otra palabra (más bien unas cuantas palabra le vinieron a la mente: REALITY SHOW-CONCURSO-MIERDA…se volvió a volver de color blanco y se auto convenció a ella misma de que el fin justificaba a los medios y de que lo importante era su beca de 6 AÑOS! Ni Malfoy podría costearse tantos años! El color volvió a Hermione y se recostó en su cama hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció Ginny gritando lo genial que sería salir por televisión. La pelirroja se sentó en el borde de la cama y le contó su amiga que ese siempre había sido su sueño.

-Ya verás, seguro que Lavender se MUERE de envidia…JA JÁ siempre chuleándose con que su tío era el director de un canal de TV y de que cuando tuviera 30 años la iba a dejar salir en su programa ''estrella'' _el club de las varitas_ como actriz revelación…-jajajaja- la -jajajaja- cadena de su tío es -jajajaja- súper cutre –ains-…la vi el otro día, sus programas son una cutrez! Si como invitado del día llevaron a Filch…encima lo presentan como uno de los más grandes magos de Hogwarts…ni si quiera saben que es un squib…el pobre puso una cara muy rara y se desmayó cuando le pidieron que –jajajajajjaa- realizara un hechizo de levitación.

Hermione disfrutó de la charla (o más bien monólogo) con Ginny. No comprendía el interés que podía tener salir en televisión pero si a ella le hacía feliz pues bueno...

* * *

><p>¡Hermione! ¿Estás ya lista? –Preguntaba una impaciente pelirroja desde el rellano de la escalera de la madriguera.<p>

umm…si, ya voy. –Le respondía Hermione, que se estaba acomodando el vestido.

¡Baja! ¡No puedo con los nervios! - Ginny estaba que se subía por las paredes. Hoy sería la entrevista con el director del programa y les enseñarían la casa. Hermione también estaba nerviosa. Se había dado los últimos retoques, pues lejos de cambiar de opinión sobre el reality, quería causar una buena impresión. Se había puesto un vestido de verano suelto y de color blanco con unas bonitas sandalias marrones.

Hermione bajaba las escaleras y observaba como Ginny hiperventilaba.

-Tranquila Ginny…respira…

-n-no puedo! Es…es…es…estoy nerviosa…

-SOLO ES UNA SIMPLE ENTREVISTA!

-p-pero…

-pero nada, no querrás que el director del programa te vea sudada…¿no?

-NO! V-vale ya me tra…tranquilizo…

En ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron. Ron parecía igual de nervioso que su hermana. No paraba de guiñar el ojo derecho y de patalear el suelo con el pie izquierdo.

-Ron…está un ''poco'' nervioso.-les informaba Harry que miraba a su amigo con preocupación mal disimulada.

-Ya…se nota…TRANQUILO RON NO PASARA NADA

-S-si…je je je si yo estoy muy tranquilo…-Le contestó el pelirrojo temblando como un flan.

Bueno Harry, parece que tu y yo somos los únicos que no se han puesto nerviosos con la entrevista…eh?

-si…j aja ja…l-la entre…entrevista. –La cara de Harry adquirió un color verde pálido y empezó a tambalearse hasta que se cayó al suelo.

-HARRY!-Gritó Hermione y corrió a levantar a su amigo.

-tranquila Herms…un traspiés…je je je

ya…me parece que este programa nos va a acabar matando…

* * *

><p>BUENO CHICOS, VÁMONOS! –Ojoloco había llegado. Se había puesto un traje de chaqueta y llevaba el pelo engominado, e incluso parecía que le había sacado brillo a su ojo. Se había empeñado en acompañarles a la cadena de TV porque según él en ''sus tiempos'' (allá por la edad de piedra) había sido el presentador de un programa llamado: futuros hechiceros.<p>

Si…vamos antes de que Harry se vuelva a ''caer''

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas de la cadena MAgic6 no se lo podían creer. Era una casucha diminuta y polvorienta con las cuatro ventanas que tenía rotas. Tras quedarse observando un tiempo, decidieron entrar. Ron más calmado, tan solo sacudía de vez en cuando la cabeza; Ginny, daba chillidos agudos cuando nombraban algo referente con el programa y Harry, bueno Harry había descubierto que tenía pánico a la palabra entrevista, ya que cada vez que se la nombraban sufría un leve desmayo. Hermione, parecía la más cuerda de los cinco (contando a ojoloco y sus historia de su época de afamado presentador) pero por dentro estaba nerviosísima. Tras pasar por la puerta de madera corroída por la humedad y las termitas, el interior era totalmente diferente. Era un gigantesco vestíbulo tapado con una alfombre roja. Al fondo había una gran mesa de cristal donde una mujer ordenaba papeles con su varita. Hermione comprendió que había utilizado un hechizo para que los muggles que pasaran no se atrevieran siquiera a entrar. Se acercaron a la muchacha que ordenaba los papeles.

-perdone…venimos para hacernos una…-Ojoloco agarro a Harry del brazo-…entrevista…

-iiiiiiiih! –Ginny chillo…

-Muy bien díganme el nombre del programa al que vienen.

-iiiiih –Ginny volvió a chillar como una rata.

-Bien…como se deletrea: i-i-i-i-h?

-NO NO SEÑORA! El programa es _HARRY POTTER CAM_. Disculpe a la muchacha está un poco nerviosa… -Se disculpó Ojoloco lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a la pelirroja.

-lo comprendo…bien en breves momentos, los llamaremos para llevarlos con el señor Hooks…siéntense allí si quieren.

-Gracias…

SE fueron a sentar a los sillones que la recepcionista le había indicado. Hermione decidió quedarse de pié y mirar un poco las instalaciones, para entretenerse…

ahhh…en que maldito momento acepté hacer el programa… Pensó la Gryffindor soltando un bufido.

* * *

><p><em>Cerca de donde estaba Hermione…<em>

-Hey que cambiazo…ya decía yo que una cadena así de TV no podría ser tan cutre… -Comentaba un chico rubio muy apuesto. Un hombre con el pelo lacio que vestía con una túnica y empuñaba un bastón caminaba cerca de él.

-Es verdad hijo…así está mucho mejor…desde que el señor tenebroso murió y me separé de tu madre nada es lo que parece… -Dijo el hombre con el pelo lacio arrastrando las palabras como su hijo.

-no empieces padre! Deja de lloriquear… -Le regañó el joven rubio.

-Yo no lloriqueó… ¿acaso no tengo derecho de quejarme de la vida?

-ya lo que TU digas. -Le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

ains…que cansino es cuando habla de mamá… Pensó el chico mientras miraba a su alrededor contemplando las instalaciones, hasta que su vista se detuvo el algo... o en alguien. umm…pero que tenemos ahí…_una chica_…¿Y si me divierto un poco con ella?

-Padre…ve a preguntar por el programa tú…

-Siempre yo…todo el mundo ordenándome…¿ACASO NO TENGO EL DERECHO DE SER LIBRE? -Exclamó su padre con una pose melodramática.

-Que si padre, que si… -Le dio la razón mientras se alejaba de él.

-YA…QUE VIDA MÁS HUMILLANTE. -balbuceaba mientras se alejaba de su hijo.

Bien…por fin se ha ido…Ahora a hacer lo que TÚ sabes Draco… Pensaba mientras se acercaba a la chica que le había llamado la atención de verdad que está bien…ese vestido le queda de miedo…

-Hola Guapa… -Le saludo poniendo su típica voz de galán y dispuesto a poner una sonrisa que haría desmayarse a más de una en cuanto la chica se girase.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? En el próximo capítulo veremos a quien a saludado Malfoy o que está haciendo allí.<p>

**BESOS Y ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! HERMIONEK.F**


	2. ¿Diario de un sexi Malfoy?

_Hola Guapa…_

_EH? –Hermione se dio y la vuelta y se quedó helada al ver a la persona que LA HABÍA PIROPEADO…_

-¡MALFOY!

-¿GRANGER?

NO…no puede ser Granger…será su doble…quizás una melliza… -Pensaba Draco mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. -¡argg! lo comprovaré.-Draco pellizcó a Hermione en el brazo y esperó su reacción.

-auch! MALFOY! ¿Qué mierda haces Hurón alvino? -Le gritó Hermione tocándose el brazo.

Si…vaya que es Granger…pero cómo? No! He…me he…le he…dicho guapa? Si se lo he dicho…pero es que es la verdad…yo, nunca la había visto con un vestido y …DRACO! SANGRE SUCIA-RATA DE BIBLIOTECA-AMIGA DE POTTER-MANDONA! Es verdad… tranquilo Draco...

-Malfoy! Que haces aquí? -le preguntó Hermione sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Eso te lo tendría que preguntar a ti…_ -oportunidad para regodearme_- He venido a rodar mi propio programa se llam…

-El rey de los hurones piojosos? –Exclamó Hermmione y se echó a reir a carcajadas.

-¡MUY GRACIOSA GRANGER! Pues no…se llama: ''diario de un sexi malfoy''-decía con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara mientras recalcaba cada palabra con las manos- ¿buen título verdad?

-Sí…pero no veo a ese ''sexi malfoy'' ¿es primo tuyo? Lo digo por el apellido…-decía Hermione muy seriamente mirando hacia atrás y apartando a Malfoy para buscar a ese ''MALFOY''.

-Déjate de tonterías, sabes muy bien que YO soy ese SEXI MALFOY.

-¿SI? Pues siento decirte que el título ya no me parece tan bueno como antes…

_Diario de un sexi Malfoy? ¿Que idiotez es esa? -_Pensó Hermione

-Y tú qué Granger… ¿trabajas como repartidora del café? Si es así, debo decirte que te felicito…este trabajo te viene que ni pintado…-dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Siento decirte que te equivocas. He venido para rodar también un programa.

_tal vez lo del programa no me venga tan mal… -_Pensó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Malfoy.

-¿TU?…déjame adivinar- decía mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla- ¿la aburrida vida de un ratón de biblioteca?

-¡uiii! ¡Casi! Pero se llama Harry Potter cam. -Hermione cerró la boca cuando oyó a Draco reirse.

-¡Que penoso! Hasta en la televisión sigues siendo la perrita faldera de Potter.

-No me hables hurón, ni siquiera quería venir…

-sí ya, apuesto a que en cuanto te lo dijeron te pusiste a dar saltos de alegría- Draco estaba saltando y gritando con voz chillona- siiiiiiiiii siiiiii aceeeptooooo…

-Claro Malfoy…pero una cosa…

-Dime Granger. -Dijo arrastrando las palabras mas de lo normal.

-¿Qué hace tu padre lloriqueando en la mesa de la recepcionista?

-¿EHM? -Draco se giró y miró hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Hermione.

**EN LA MESA DE LA RECEPCIONISTA**

-AHHH…toda la vida recibiendo ordenes,de ese viejo…y mi mujer. Mi mujer era tan buena…como –Lucius se sonó la nariz- la puede d-dejar?… ¿usted sabe que yo soy un Malfoy? Pero una vida tan dura...no... no me la merezco…mi madre- que en paz descanse…- n-no me quería comprar golosinas…por-porque decía que un MALFOY N-NO puede comer porquerías…¡yo era un niño! Y solo podía comer FAISÁN! FAISÁN! ¿Usted me entiende? Ha comido alguna vez faisán? Lo dudo…-finalizo con una mueca despectiva.

-¡PADRE! -Draco se acerco a su progenitor rojo como un tomate.

-¿Hijo? ¿Qué te pasa?

-padre deja de armar escándalo… -le dijo entre dientes. -esta amable mujer no está para tus tonterías…

-¿Llamas tonterías a mis problemas? Es que no entiendes lo duro que era para mi est…¡SEÑORITA GRANGER! –Lucius acababa de posar la vista en Hermione que tenía una cara de desconcierto nada disimulada- Pero en que muchacha más guapa se ha convertido! Draco, hijo, ¿No has pensado en formalizar una relación con esta agradable señorita? -Lucius Malfoy apretaba la mano de Hermione.

-¡NO! -se quejó Malfoy. -Granger, disculpa a mi padre, desde que se separó de mi madre…esta…teniendo una recaída…

-Yo encuentro a tu padre mejor que nunca Malfoy…señor Malfoy…muchas gracias

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? SÍ ES UNA BROMA …MUY GRACIOSOS ¿Mi padre con mi enemiga sangre sucia? No, no, no, no… ¡Que algo me saque de aquí!_

Las súplicas de Draco se hicieron realidad. Por la puerta aparecieron dos chicos vestidos con trajes de chaqueta negros, el pelo con gomina peinado hacia atrás y cara de pocos amigos.

-YA HEMOSSS LLEGADO! -Exclamó el de la derecha arrastrando las palabras un poco melodramaticamente.

-¿BLAISE? ¿THEO? ¿QUÉ HACEIS AQUÍ? -Draco hizo una mueca de horror nada disimulada mientras veía como sus dos amigos se acercaban.

-Venimos a rodar nuestro reality show: BAD BOYS -Dijo ajustándose la chupa de cuero.

-¿Bad boys? ¿Qué mierda es esa? -Preguntó Hermione muy ''amablemente''

-Esa ''mierda'' señorita Granger es el mejor reality que va a tener nuestra generación.

-Exacto…-decía Theo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol con chulería- por cierto…bonito vestido…

-G-gracia Nott…-decía Hermione que se sonrojaba levemente.

_Si que es un vestido... bonito. ¿PERO QUE DIGO? ¡Es Granger! Argg encima Theo y Blaise tienen otro reality… ¿Es que aquí todo el mundo tiene un reality?_

_Todo el mundo dándome ordenes. Siempre soy el mandado. ¡Ya se! Me convertiré en Lord Lucius! DOMINARÉ UN MUNDO VACIO DE FAISÁN! -Pensaba Lucius Malfoy imaginando su traje de villano. _


	3. La verdad a veces duele

-¡HERMS! ¿Qué haces con Malfoy –Preguntaba Ginny mientras se acercaba junto con Harry y Ron (ojoloco se quedó hablando con un empleado sobre su trabajo de presentador)

-Ni siquiera lo se…me lo encontré

-¿Y Zabini y Nott?

-Tan bien me los encontré…

-Oye Weasley más respeto…eh …vine a rodar mi reality… -Dijo Draco alzando las barbilla.

-¿Como se llama? ¿Viviendo con un Hurón oxigenado? –Exclamó y ella y Hermione rieron a carcajadas.

-Muy buena... Ginny... -Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-YA…OTRA ''GRACIOSILLA'' -Dijo Malfoy mirando de reojo (aunque no disimuladamente) a Hermione. -¡NO! Se llama... -Pero no le dio tiempo a jactarse diciendo el nombre de su reality que tanto le gustaba porque Hermione terminó por él.

-diario de un ''sexi'' Malfoy… -Explicó poniendo comillas con los dedos.

-Eso. Gracias Granger… pero las comillas sobran. -Posiblemente el rubio iba a añadir algo más, pero el estruendo de la risa de Ginny no le dejo.

-¿DIARIO DE UN SEXI MALFOY? -Exclamó sujetándose la barriga.

-¡Si! Y el de Nott y Zabini es: BAD BOYS -Ginny volvió a explotar en carcajadas que hicieron que varios señores que estaban rellenando papeleo les pidieran silencio.

- ¿Harry has oído? ¡Bad Boys!

Un ruido seco hizo que Ginny dejara de reír. Una gran puerta se había abierto a las espaldas de los chicos y de ella salían el director Dumbledore y un señor de mediana edad con un extraño bigote y gafas de unas cuantas dioptrías.

-Bien chicos. Que gusto conocerles a todos. Vamos a iniciar la entrevista.

Ginni chilló, Harry se desmayó, Ron sacudió la cabeza y Zabini pestañeó sin parar.

-Bien chicos sígannos. -índico el señor.

-P-pero...¿vamos a ir todos juntos? Somos de distintos programas…

-Tranquilo señorito Malfoy… -Aclaró Dumbledore con una sonrisita misteriosa.

* * *

><p>Los chicos los siguieron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta un poco más grande que las demás.<p>

-Entrad aquí niños…

Entraron como el anciano profesor les había indicado. Era una sala espaciosa enteramente blanca y con pocos muebles, tan solo unos cuantos sillones marrones. El profesor Dumbledore, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y protegió al señor de las gafas y a él en una especie de pompa.

-Bien, siéntense.

-¿Por qué se protegen con ese campo de fuerza? -Preguntó Ron señalando la burbuja que envolvía a los dos hombres.

-Oh es solo... por si acaso.

Una vez todos se habían sentado, el director empezó a hablar.

-Antes de todo, pedimos disculpas Draco, Blaise y Theodore por haberles mentido.

-¿Cómo que mentido? ¿EN QUÉ? -Preguntó Draco exaltado.

-Tranquilo señorito Malfoy. Me presento, soy el señor M. J. Hook. Sabiamos que no iban a acceder tan fácilmente y decidimos crear un señuelo para qie se presentasen aquí. Las series: ''diario de un sexi Malfoy'' y ''Bad boys'' NO EXISTEN. Lo sentimos… -El poco color de la cara de Draco Malfoy desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Como que la serie más perfecta del mundo no existe? –Grito Draco que se había puesto de pie repentinamente –P-pero…noooooo Sexi Malfoy nooo…-esas fueron sus últimas palabras, después se desmalló cayendo encima de Ron que simplemente lo tiró al suelo con cara de asco.

-Vaya, se lo ha tomado peor de lo que creíamos…upps…

-¿Y nosotros? -Preguntó Blaise. -Nos habíamos inventado un baile. MIREN…-Blaise se puso las gafas de sol y se levanto haciendo un gesto a Theo para que hiciera lo mismo –vamos Theo - y acto seguido exclamó con voz de chico malo y ronca -3, 2, 1…¡CAMON BABY!

Lo siguiente fue demasiado vergonzoso para contarlo…_bueno lo contaré si me lo piden así…_

Se giraron a los chicos y giraron quedando estilo ''Los ángeles de Charlie'' luego mientras tarareaban un típica canción de serie de espias, apuntaron a la nada con unas pistolas imaginarias y dieron una voltereta en el suelo hasta quedar de pie de nuevo. Se colocaron bien las corbatas y miraron al infinito con cara de verdaderos ''bad boys''.

Todos rieron, sobre todo Ginny mientras que Dumbledore que parecía asombrado con el show aplaudía con lágrimas en los ojos. El tío del bigote no sabía que cara poner y Draco que milagrosamente se había despertado miraba a todos lados con cara de incredulidad.

-Muy bien chicos, siéntense, señorito Malfoy…nos alegramos de que esté bien. Puede sentarse si lo desea. Draco se sentó mientras musitaba cosas sin sentido.- Os aclararemos las cosas. El programa que si existe es ''Harry Potter cam'', nuestra idea era que los amigos y los enemigos del señorito Potter vivieran en una casa y para darle emoción…realizaran pruebas…en parejas de amigo con enemigo. Claro, al final la pareja ganadora sería recompensada.

-¡A mi no me dijeron nada de enemigos! -Gritó Hermione señalando a los Slytherins.

-Hermione, recuerda. SELTHERT…seis años… -susurró Dumbledore y como hipnotizada Hermione lo repitió.

-Ummm, Selthert…seis años…

Draco se rio mirando a Hermione con burla.

-¡Que ridícula Granger! ¡Te has vendido por una simple beca! Me esperaba más de ti.

-Draco-Dumbledore llamó la atención del rubio. Ya tenía la artillería pesada preparada. - ¿Has oído hablar de la nueva alada 3.000? No ha salido al mercado, quizás dentro de TRES años…y tiene un kit de mantenimiento muy efectivo. ¿Te gustaría una ''alada'' para ti solito?…dicen que es la más veloz y tiene un núcleo de dragón (algo muy novedoso) y cobertura de cedro…y si le ponemos un bonito grabado como Draco Lucius Malfoy…quedaría realmente deliciosa…¿NO CREES DRACO?

-Uggh -el rubio tragó saliva con pesadez. - ¿H-ha d-dicho ALADA 3.000? Ahhh…m-me…me lo p-pensaré…

-Muy bien! Teneis 24 horas para decidir. Mañana me decís lo que pensáis. Ahora…si lo deseáis os enseñaré la casa. -Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Draco con la idea de una alada 3.000, Hermione con la idea de Selthert, Blaise y Theo pensando que bien les había quedado el baile, Ginny y Ron pensaban en su futura fama y Harry…bueno Harry pensaba en lo guay que quedarían Hermione, Ron y él haciendo un bailecito como el trío de oro.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. :) Es un poco corto, pero me tiene que cuadrar el capítulo. La próxima vez actualizará antes. ¿Que me decis de los trucos de Dumbledore? Lo tenía todo pensado el viejo.<p>

¿Y ese baile de los Bad boys? Dale a "Go" si te hubiese gustado verlo en directo xD


End file.
